Miracles Happen
by Vampire Dreamer
Summary: It all started on that fateful day.. My world went topsy turvy... In the most unimaginable, and most amazingly awsome way ever.
1. Part 1

Miracles Happen

Chapter 1

Well, it all started on that fateful day…

I sat on my bed sketching away on a new sheet of paper. My new project was a girl in a

flowing dress, leaning over on a swing, extended arm dropping a single red apple. As I

finished up, adding shadows, and finer detail, my mind wandered to Twilight, as it usually

did. Twilight was a book series that I'd read and reread at least 5 times. I couldn't get

enough of my fictional vampires, and Bella's never ending troubles. I set my picture aside

and picked up the books that were always stacked on my bed stand, always ready. It took

me a few minutes to decide which of the three I wanted to read, settling for Twilight, the first

book. I opened it to a random page and began to read…

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Twilight fic. and my first fanfic to go

on the web! Boring chapter I know, but the second chapter gets better )


	2. Part 2

Part 2

I rubbed my eyes. Once, twice, but nothing but nothing changed. I realized that I was sitting on the floor against the leg of a shabby table. I gripped the edge of the table and steadied myself so I was able to stand. Wait- that wasn't my floor, that wasn't my table, and this wasn't my house. I wasn't dreaming; this was real. Just as real as the two pairs of eyes staring at me, full of as much or more confusion as that of my own. Finally, the boy spoke in a bit of a hushed tone.

"Bella, you didn't tell me you were expecting company."

"Yeah, well no one told me either," I heard the girl reply.

Wait, Bella? That sounded familiar. But before I could piece anything together in my head, the boy spoke again.

"So then why is there a girl standing in your kitchen?"

"Edward, if I knew, I would have told you don't you think?"

Hold up. Bella? Edward?

And then it clicked.

"Bella…Swan? And Edward…Cullen?"

Both shot looks at me no over flowing with confusion.

"You know our names?" They both replied in unison.

"Oh boy," I whispered helplessly before melting to the ground again, and blacking out.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

AN: IM SORRY!! Its been awhile I know, I just don't have the time to post with school and all! But trust me. I already have 5 1/2 parts done and its not ending anytime soon! Thanks for the reviews and favs and everything! 333

I tried to clear my eyes of another round of fuzziness that had overcome me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times before I noticed a familiar girl sitting close to me, concern overwhelming her expression.

"Hey are you awake now? Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Mmm… Yeah," I replied groggily, sitting up. It was only then I noticed that I was sitting on a couch.

Wait- Not my couch.

And then it clicked- Again.

I started to recall what had happened previous to my black out including my current status, which was staring into the eyes of two of my most beloved fictional characters. (Fictional being a key word here.)

"W-What? How… Where?" I muttered, not able to spit out all of my questions. There were so many, and I mean come on, that's a pretty normal thing. Unlike my situation, which was, agreeably the most non-normal thing on can come up with.

"Ok let's start off with you." A smooth melodic voice chimed. It was Edward's voice. A million times better than I could have ever imagined it sounding while reading. Along with his voice, I started to take in his features, which I surprisingly hadn't done yet. Again, a million times more amazing, more heavenly than I could have ever imagined.

Seriously, those fanarts never came close to doing the real thing any justice.

His beautiful bronze disheveled hair almost glowed in the dim lighting. His hazel golden eyes were deep, and serene even though he was shocked and confused. His lean and tall figure was an utterly flawless sculpture made of alabaster stone. It was breathtaking, to sat the very least. I felt as though I was in the presence of a creature, to heavenly to be real. Which in all honesty, I was. A saved his picture to memory, because I could stare and stare all day, but right now wasn't the time to gawk. So coming out of my non-gawking stupor, I remembered I had been ask a question and I tried to recall what exactly that had been.

"Umm.. What?" I didn't really get his query. And I was still in that non- believing shock that I was here. Wherever here was.

"Well since you already know our names, there's no need for an introduction on our part, but you could tell us _your_ name."

Something finally cleared through that annoying haziness in my head, because I was fully aware of everything now. Including the perfect, godlike creature staring down at me, and of the beautiful girl that I had dreamed of meeting and knowing sitting right next to me. I was aware of the fact I wasn't dreaming, but I thought I might have been dead and one to heaven myself.

"Um, well my name is.. Abby?" I didn't know if I was answering the question correctly, though obviously I was.

"How did you know our names?" Bella asked, speaking for only the second time since my awakening. Again, this question also confused my. Why wouldn't I know their names? I'd only read the books a million times; of course I knew their names. Then again, I was talking to them face to face, so the possibilities of them knowing about the books was slim. In fact, I think it would've been safe to say the chances of them knowing of the books were none at all.

"Well," I hesitated, not knowing how to not sound crazy when trying to explain that I had read about them both in a book series and knew a lot more than they thought.

As I was sitting there thinking of a rational truth, something else dawned on me. I looked at Edward who was glancing from me to Bella, but mostly eyeing me with suspicion.

"Don't you already know?" I said to him, surprise in my tone.

"What?" He questioned. His expression seemed guarded, and I then remembered that it might not be the best idea to spill my knowledge. I did it anyway.

"Well with your mind-reading and all you should be able to sort this all out piece of cake, without my verbal explanation, right?"

Ok so, maybe I _shouldn't_ have said that, because when I looked at Bella's face, it was smothered with shock, panic and almost fear while Edward's was still guarded; now with clad-iron defenses. But something different showed on his face, a small streak of shock. His honey-golden eyes were widened the slightest bit, while his body was tense.

Yeah…Oops.

No one said anything for what seemed like ages. Finally I broke the silence.

"I can explain," I said, almost defensively. Then I paused because I really couldn't explain. Before I could try to come up with anything, Edward spoke again.

"So let me get this straight," he said, loosing every trace of worry that I had plainly detected just a few moments ago all too quickly. "You're telling me you think I can read minds?" He snorted and rolled his eyes in a really irresistible way. (Ok that last sentence was SO wrong!!!) "What in the world would make you think that someone could read minds?" He gave a questioning look that he shot straight through my eyes. My heart probably skipped a beat, and for good reasons. I chill ran up my spine and I had the duck bumps all up my arms and down my back. He was a manipulating, piercing way too sexy-

Whoa whoa whoa, stop! I didn't _really_ mean to say that, I meant to say he's gorgeous you know, cause he's, well… Gorgeous but anyway, let's get back on track.

He was taking this very lightly. Way to lightly.

Again what was I supposed to say?_ Gee, well sorta read it in a book that you can read people's minds. With the exception of Bella, of course._

Haha. Yeah riiight.

"Well, no, not think. I know you can read minds. Wells with the exception of Bella's."

(So I did a little editing for their own good..)

I was offered the silent treatment again and of course the emotions that were already strewn across their faces were frozen in place. I sighed and decided that the knowledge that I _should_ keep hidden couldn't stay hidden for long. Who knows why, but I started to spill.

"Ok well I guess I need to start somewhere. But I should probably tell you ahead of time, I know a lot more than you think…"


End file.
